


Wisdom for the Scout

by crimsionaction12



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsionaction12/pseuds/crimsionaction12
Summary: A while before the Autobots leave Earth to search for the Allspark and on his many visits to the city, Bumblebee and Optimus have a short talk
Relationships: Bumblebee & Charlie Watson, Bumblebee & Optimus Prime
Kudos: 2





	Wisdom for the Scout

Bumblebee looked over San Francisco while watching a certain house. He and the rest of the Autobots were supposed to be heading to the Ark, to leave this planet to search for the Allspark, but he was having second thoughts about leaving, despite them being here for 5 earth years, he felt that they were close to finding it.

As he watched the house, he saw a young woman drive up to the house in a red Corvette, one that he knew personally, and whose protection was his second reason for staying on this planet. ‘ _Charlie._ ’ 

“Bumblebee.” A voice called out behind the young Autobot, causing him to snap his head to see Optimus walk up beside him. “I thought you were on board the _Ark_ , what are you doing here?”

Bumblebee just stared at him before gazing back to the city and switching on his radio. “ _Just watching the humans._ ” 

“Ah, they’re an interesting species, young, full of potential, despite their flaws,” Optimus observed. “Much like we Cybertronians, a long time ago.”

The Autobots stood on the hill for a few seconds before Bumblebee ‘spoke’ up. “ _Optimus, why don’t we make contact with the humans? We’ve seen their technology, even though it’s primitive, they could probably change the tide of the war_.”

“....You are correct on the assumption of the humans’ creation on what they call ‘Mecha’ some similar to us in looks and stature,” Optimus stated before turning to Bumblebee. “But I do not wish to bring in the humans into this war, and bring death and destruction to another race, especially since this one is still recovering from an event that extinguished nearly half of all life on earth.”

“ _Okay_ , _I understand_ .” Bumblebee agreed, while glancing towards Charlie’s house, then back to Optimus. “ _Hey Optimus, I’ve thought about this for a while now but, could I stay on this planet, I know we're one step closer to the Allspark, it might sound crazy, but we might be missing a-,_ ”

“-Clue to the Allspark? Yes, which is why I had decided on the same thing.” Optimus concluded

“ _What!_ ”

Optimus gazed at Bumblebee. “Throughout our search on Earth, you have progressed quite far, and have adapted to Earth the most out of all of us, you are the best Autobot for this mission.”

At that, Bumblebee gazed at his leader for a short time before tackling him in a hug. “ _Thank you, Optimus. I won’t let you down!_ ”

Bumblebee then let go and transformed into a Chevy Camero, before driving away from the hill, Optimus looked on with a small smile, before looking towards Charlie’s house, then the city in deep thought.

“His bond with the human shall serve him well, as it brings a brief glimpse into the future, a future where Humans and Cybertronians can coexist without war guiding them, a world of peace.” he mused

Optimus continued watching the city before transforming into his truck form and drove off into the warm evening with newer hopes for the future.


End file.
